


The Sky Never Looked So Blue

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, adorable beach fluff, it's like fluff without plot, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Shipwatch Week day 3 prompt: BeachHana and Lúcio go on a small adventure.





	The Sky Never Looked So Blue

“Lúcio! The beach is calling to me!” Hana shrieked into the bathroom at her boyfriend. “Hurry up!”

Believe it or not, Lúcio always took way longer to get ready than Hana did. Every. Dang. Time. If his hair was done and his clothes were on, what could he possible be doing in there? She had finished her makeup like ten minutes ago.

“It’s going to be wet and sandy there, everything you’re doing is going to be ruined anyways!”

“I’m coming! Don’t you know that patience is a virtue?”

Rolling her eyes, Hana grabbed both their bags and headed for the door. “Getting to our destination while it's still daytime is more of a virtue!”

The two of them were using Hana’s brand new car as an excuse to go on the small road trip. After too long stuck using Hana’s mech (for late night snack runs) or the terrible old company truck (for everything else), she finally had broken down and bought her own vehicle. Well, the purchase also had a little to do with the fact that as soon as she saw little mint green Mazda she fell in love with it, and then had to buy it. 

The beach at HQ was fine and everything, but Hana had been dying for a little civilization. So they were going to Catalan Bay armed with big hats and sunglasses and a vow not to come home until they found cotton candy ice cream. 

The weather was perfect when they got on the road, the sun not quite at high noon and the wind warm as it blew in the windows. Hana would admit that Lúcio’s time in front of the mirror was worth it because he looked damn good in her passenger seat now, eyes closed and head bobbing, belting out the words to an ancient showtune. 

“Hey,” she said seriously and poked him in the arm. His grin nearly blinded her as he peaked open one eye and looked her way. 

“What’s up?”

“I love you.”

Somehow, the grin managed to get wider and brighter and she blushed, looking back to the road as he laughed. 

“I love you too dude.”

 

Hana practically danced her way out of the car once they made it to the beach. She felt a little giddy, spinning around in circles with her arms outstretched in the middle of the parking lot. Snickering at the over the top display, Lúcio ran towards her and she shrieked with laughter as he caught her around the middle. They both might have gone down in a giggling heap but she was prepared and dug her heels into the ground. 

“You just try and take me down! I could bench press two of you!” Hana squealed as she pried him off of her. Lúcio just blinked up at her for a second before cracking up, bending over and slapping his knee as he laughed. She turned up her nose in a display of mock offendedness and stomped back to the car. “You know it’s true!”

Thankfully the beach wasn’t public like it used to be and far from packed so they forewent the hats. After feeling the wind whip her hair around Hana didn’t want to wear hers anyway. After throwing their stuff onto the closest empty patch of sand and shucking their overclothes they booked it for the water. Lúcio won every footrace even without his skates but that never kept Hana from challenging him regularly. 

Depending on where the finish line was in the unspoken rules she may have finally won, though. He skidded to a stop at the edge of the water but she ran right in, leaping into an oncoming wave and disappearing for a moment into the surf. 

“Come on you coward!” Hana called back when she popped her head back up, wiping salt water out of her eyes. “It’s not even cold! This is Spain!”

“It’s not Spain,” Lúcio responded, only up to his waist. “It’s technically Britain!”

“Screw your geography!”

She wrestled him into the ocean moments later with a loud battle cry. They flirted with the water for a good long time, throwing themselves towards oncoming waves and trying to float atop them to the shore. This excursion was partly a break from saving the world and it had been quite awhile since they had managed to have this much fun. Neither of them had acknowledged it but both were quietly treasuring the time alone.

Eventually Lúcio tapped out, trudging his way back up to their stuff. Hana followed purposefully slow so she could check out how good his ass looked in his wet trunks. He whirled around when she wolf whistled, clutching his behind and sporting a sarcastically shocked expression. 

“How dare you catcall me, you hooligan!”

In lieu of a comeback she just snorted out a laugh and poked him in the ribs on her way by. 

The next hour and a half was spent digging the biggest and deepest hole they could for no reason. The endeavor was interrupted several times, largely by one of them accidentally collapsing it slightly or by one of them shoving the other into the hole. 

After the pit was almost as deep as Lúcio was tall, Hana tiptoed away to lounge on her giant towel. Her boyfriend didn’t even notice she was gone for a few minutes, content to keep digging. 

She threw a hand over her face and stretched, enjoying the feeling of the sun soaking into her skin. 

“Luci, I think I forgot to put on sunscreen,” she said and blindly made grabby motions towards the hole. Lúcio obliged quickly, climbing out of the hole and grabbing the tube off the top of her bag.

“There’s somethin’ scandalous about this,” he joked as she lifted a leg to let him get the lotion to her calf. Hana grinned and felt around for his face, still not wanting to move her arm and let the light hit her eyes. He leaned into her hand and she rubbed a thumb over his cheek softly. 

“S’ok, I’m not going to jump you or anything in front of the innocent families here.”

He finished covering all the parts of her that were currently in danger and lay down to join her, resting his head on her bare stomach. “Too bad, I hear sex on the beach is a hoot.”

“Ew, no. You would get sand in terrible horrible places. That’s just common sense.”

“Well good then, I’m glad one of us has that.”

“Hey,” Hana said once again, running her hand up his back and scratching her nails lightly at the nape of his neck. 

“Hey, what?” Lúcio replied, squeezing her knee and twisting his head to press a kiss to her tummy. 

“I love you, dude.”

“Mm. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals!! Thank you for reading, this one was some mindless good stuff and I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Kasi betaed this time, thank you darling!


End file.
